bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse part 1
Apocalypse Summery: The Bubble Guppies are hunted and mind-washed.Their lives start by not rembering eachother and have to start over.They have vanquish the Shadow Demon, if they don't the world and their memories will be gone forever. This parodies Regular Show's Exit 9B. Characters: *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Clam *Apcolise *Shadow Demon Trivia: This is the first original story created by the A C Lyrics Creation group posted on the bubble guppies fanon. Songs: The start of something new; How to rule the world; Your crazy; I'm just the Average Joe; I ain't wareing that; 17Square; The world in peace(a background track) Story: Molly:Hi it's me Molly and it's time for- Gil came in screaming Gil:Molly!! we have to go now! Molly:But Gilly- Gil held Molly's shoulders and brought her close. Gil:Listen women! he is coming! we have to go right now!!! and i mean now!!! Molly: i know what you mean right now! viewers brass yourself because he is coming! Gil ran first run now, but Molly got covered in darkness, then the screen is filled with darkness. The sky is a mixture of black and red blood. Everywhere you look, it looks like a wasteland, a warzone. Gil, Oona, and Nonny come running from the woods. Coming right after was Goby.A shadow was chasing Goby, then a shadowy hand came out and grabed him.The shadow formed to witch of a 7 foot man no face just darkness. He was choking Goby. Goby:Y-y-y-y-y-you'll never get away with this! The shadow man:oh? But I already have!The Shadow Demon has won!! MAWAWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! The Shadow Demon waved his hand over Goby's head, then his eyes start glowing yello and spinning. The man dropped him and moved on as his shadowy form. Gil,Nonny, and Oona? are hideing next to a statue. Oona is reloading a laser gun. Oona:Well,i guess Goby got caught. Gil: remind me of every one else who did. Nonny:Deema, Molly, and now Goby. Gil:i was speaking hypotheticly Nonny! ugh! well we still have enoght time to make everything right! Right? Shadow Demon:i don't think so. Gil:ah! how did you? Shadow Demon:Easy, while you were yapping your mouth i took Oona and Nonny, and now there is no way of escaping! He took Gil and told him to look into his eyes. Gil of course refuesed, but the Shadow Demon got his? eyes opened some how,and Gil's eyes started glowing. And the Shadow Demon dropped him and said: Now there is no one to stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! No body understood what was happening, no body knew what was gonna happen next. dark mistrous music starts. Shadow Demon(singing):Times have changed. When the world used to be happy! Peppy! Yuck! I hated those days when mum would tell me ' you'll never be a winner just quit son and stay with meee!' Well now you see!!!!! This is the begining of something new! no one will stand in my way! I'll be as sucsessful as Fifth Avenue, Im the evilest dude who you ever knew! so get out! Cuz this is the start of something NEW!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Related Stories: Apocalypse part 2 Apocalypse part 3 Apocalypse part 4 Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode